the first mates daughter
by BrittS.Walker
Summary: journey is a young girl who has just had the wrost thing happen Jim Hawkins is a boy whos life ha just turned for the better. Whe nthey met will it be a clash or just what the other needs?
1. memorial

a/n hope you like this R&R

Today was a day I was dreading. Something I had mixed feelings about.

Today I was going with Amelia and Doc to Mister Arrow memorial service. Why? You may ask? I felt it was needed , after all my smart additude andcomments is what got my in trouble with scroop then Arrow had to come and give him the dealth glare and Scroop killed him...cause of me.

And Amelia said she needed someone who she could talk to other than Docwho would probably start crying the first five seconds. But I knew today would be tough for her. Her and Arrow were like siblings she had told me. She blamed her self for his dealth...as I blamed me. I guess in reality it's no ones but Scroops.

But when Amelia told me he had a family I felt guilty all over again. She didnt tell me much about them. Just that he had a wife and daughter.

"Well..we're here." Amelia said as we pulled up to the memorial hall for the fallen. It was a place just outside of Intersteller for all fallen navel personel.

There was litrelly hundereds of Carriages there but Amelia got to be in the 'family' spot. 'Geuss they really were that close.' Amelia was dresssed i nher naval uniform with all her ribbions and badges and insignia attached.

"Well.." She began placing her hat on. "Shall we?" I could tell this was the last thing she wanted to do , I couldnt blame her who wants to go to there best friends memorial? To know its all over? Not me...no way.. I straighted up my black suite and walked behind her and doc , he two was in black.

Amelias ironicly was black with gold trim. "Amelia what'd you say his wife and duaghters name was again?" "His wife was Margret and his daughter is Journey. " "Journey?" "Yes...I named her. Or helped rather. She's a nice girl but I know this is about to have killed her.." Amelia stated sadly.

"I bet.." Was all I could say. We were in the grand hall. Weird name for something like this. Mostly Navy officer ofcourse. But over to the side was people like me dressed in black everyone was talkign to to I knew they had to bethe family. But...they were human?

Amelia walked over to where they were so Doc and I followed. "Marget." "Amelia." a light brunette woman stood up hugged the captain her hazel eyes were red and her face tear stained.

It made my stomach flip , Next Amelia hugged who I was assuming must be journey. She was tall maybe two inches shorter than me should length dark blond hair and dark brown eyes.

"Margret , Journey this is my fiancee' Delbert Doppler and James Hawkins." I didnt know weather to smile or not so I knodded. "Nice ot me you doctor , You two lad."

Doc said , "Same to you my lady wish it was under better circumstances." "so had I..." Amelia put her arm around Margret. She set into tears time thought Journey got up and left.

So i decided to follow her and maybe get a chance to talk to her. i looked out on the empty balcony and almsot turned to leave until I herd someone singing ,

_I'm so tired of being here  
>Suppressed by all my childish fears<br>And if you have to leave  
>I wish that you would just leave<br>Your presence still lingers here  
>And it won't leave me alone<br>_

I walked out quitely to listen It was Journey.

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase  
><em> 

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me..._

_You used to captivate me  
>By your resonating light<br>Now I'm bound by the life you left behind  
>Your face it haunts<br>My once pleasant dreams  
>Your voice it chased away<br>All the sanity in me_

_These wounds won't seem to heal  
>This pain is just too real<br>There's just too much that time cannot erase_

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me..._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone  
>But though you're still with me<br>I've been alone all along..._

_When I cried you'd wipe away all of my tears  
>When I'd scream you'd fight away all of my fears<br>And I held your hand through all of these years  
>But you still have<br>All of me..._

"that was pretty.." She jumped and turned around. "how .. how long you been- " "the whole time.." "you followed me?" "sorta.." "Your Jim..right?"I only knodded.

"you knew my dad when.." "Yeah.." "He was the best.. And I'm not just saying that cause he was my dad but he was the best." "I bet.." "I just can't believe he is really gone.." "I know how you feel.." "You loose a parent?" "Well yeah but not the same way..my dad up a left my mom and I..." "Im...sorry." she felt sorry for me her dad was killed by a spider phyco 'course she didnt know that..

"He told me just before he left this was his last time...he was retiring. spend the rest of his life with my mom and I. Now that'll never happen." It wasnt until she started crying is when I lost it. "Its my fault." "No its not Jim , unless your the low life pirate who killed him its not your fault." "No but I... well ... i ticked the pirate off and your dad..well he...stood up for me by repremanding the phyco.

"That was him... Just his way of doing things.." "Listen...i know this is weird but I'd like to takl to you sometime..as friends? Over lunch maybe?" "Thanks i'd like that accually I haven't many friends on Montressor." "you new here?" "Well the live on Cresenita." "Journey?" A young guy I geuss our age maybe 16 came over. He was tall , tan , blonde and brown eye'd . 'Every girls dream.' I thought. Until she said , "This is my cousin Jason." I felt like an idiot. "Hiya!" He was a cheerful fellow. Even if you could easily see he'd been crying as well. "Hi..uh im Jim." "Journey they're about to start." "Okay Jason.. we're coming. "

Once back inside she sat down next to her mother , who was sitting next to Amelia and Delbert. I strted to find me a seat when she said , "Jim..there is a seat open here." Her voice cracked a bit. "okay." Many people stood up to say a word about the great man Mister Arrow was. Finally they sent journey up there.

" I want to thank you all for coming on behalf of my mother and I. I know my father ment alot to each one of you. He was one of those people I could count on... my best friend and rock and was there when I needed him to be... Dad and I we had some of the most memoriable times together I could stand here and tell you for hours and not ever stop. You say he's gone but he's not...he is here right now my father always wanted me to sing if this ever happened.."

I_ can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
>That don't bother me<br>I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out  
>I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while<br>Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
>There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok<br>But that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most  
>Was being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was tryin' to do<em>

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
>But I'm doin' It<br>It's hard to force that smile when I see our old photos  
>Still Harder<br>Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
>But I know if I could do it over<br>I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
>That I left unspoken<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_What hurts the most  
>Is being so close<br>And having so much to say  
>And watching you walk away<br>And never knowing  
>What could have been<br>And not seeing that loving you  
>Is what I was trying to do<em>

_Not seeing that loving you  
>That's what I was trying to do<br>_

"Thank you Daddy for all that you were for me... I love you..." With that she steped down and I knew I would probably never be the same afterthat day..

A/n okay weird was to end it...but I did_  
><em> 


	2. journey Arrow

a/n sorry for the tears last chapter may have more in this chapter... R&R BTW theis is in Rebeccas POV now it will flip from time to time between her and jim through out the story

It had been two months sinces daddy's memorial...I had been talking to Jim quite alot and seen him once a week just as friends ofcourse.. He was differnt than most boys at the Academy and he was suppose to be attending aswell. I woke up one morning to hear my mother down stairs talking to Amelia.

"I dont think so Amelia..not after what happen to my husband..I just cant.." "She needs this Margret I would take care of her." "Like you told me you would take care of Alton." I crept down the stairs so I could hear them better. "Believe me if I could change what happened to Alton ,i would have He was suppose to go up that riggian but he did!"

"i begged him to stay home.." "But journey wont end up like her father , trust me." "why are we making a choice for me?" "Journey.." "Mother what is it?" "Amelia wants you to go with her on new adventure with her." "Can I?" "you want to go ? " "Yes mum please." "Journey I dont know.." "I'll be carful mum please! I dont want to let dad down!"

"You wont be letting your father down Journey.." "Please mum...please " I never knew a time when I had begged so hard. "alright Journey...you may go with Amelia." I remembed jumping up and hugging her. "We leave in two days." Amelia stated.

I was so excited I haddnt been on a voyage in months . Dad had wanted me to stick ot my studies abit more. But I still remembered the day he left for Treasure planet.

_**"This will be the last time I'm leaving Margret..after that I'm going to retire and be here with you and journey." "You promise that IS the last time." "Yes dear." "alright.. I can't wait to have you back Alton.. It seems most of our marriage Space has had you more than I have." "I know but I had to repay the Navy for my schooling." **_

_**"i know .." "your leaving dad?" "Yes Journey." "W-where you going this time?" He had looked at my mother then to me. "Some where you can't tell one ..." "Okay I promise." "I'm going to Treasure Planet." "TREASURE PLANET? it's real?" "Apparently." "I can't go .. can I." I'm afraid not dear heart. " I only knodded.**_

_**"Listen journey if this was such a risk for pirates you could go but..." "I know dad..I understand." "I love you Journey I'll make this up to you alright." I had smiled he never went back on his word. **_

_**"I love you two daddy." **_

Now what would Igive just to see him again...here i was nearly 16 years old and my father was gone."goodbye Journey." "I'll be back soon mum.""I know." "I love you mom!" I hugged her. "Ilove you all I have left please becarful." "I will." With that I turned to leave , But I herd her whisper. "Take care of our daughter Alton.." and now here I was walking up the gangplank of a ship he had spent all of his youth on. "Ah journey! Here already?" "Yes Captain!" "I need a first mate Journey." "what?" "I need you to be acting first mate. " "but.." "I trust no one better than you journey." "im 16 ma'am?" "I was 15 when I became captain and your father was 16 when he became my first mate!" "I havent a uniform?" "Look in your quarters."

"Your sierious then ? " "Yes I am oh and Hawkins will be the thid in command on this one." "Jim is coming to?" "Yes ma'am Im hopeing this will help him even more get into ISA." "Is he here?" "No not yet he and delbert should arrive withing the hour along with our crew. Go get settled in."

"Yes ma'am" "Oh and changed aswell." "Yes ma'am!" I knew where my quarters where they were my dads..old room.I knew he'd want this. I looked on the wall there was a pcture of him , and me I was about 5. Suddenly I was filled with memories that happened on this boat I found my self singing ,

If you were with me now  
>I'd find myself in you<br>If you were with me now  
>Your the only one who knew<br>All the things we planned to do

I want to live my life  
>The way you said I would<br>With courage as my light  
>Fighting for what's right<br>Like you made me believe I could

And I will fly on my father's wings  
>To places I have never been<br>There is so much I've never seen  
>And I can feel his heartbeat still<br>And I will do great things  
>On my father's wings<p>

This world I'll never see  
>My dreams that just won't be<br>This horse's stride  
>with one days ride<br>Will have covered more  
>distance than me<p>

But I will fly on my father's wings  
>To places I have never been<br>There is so much I've never seen  
>And I can feel his heartbeat still<br>And I will do great things  
>On my father's wings<p>

Someday with his spirit to guide me  
>And his memory beside me<br>I will be free to

Fly on my father's wings  
>To places I have never been<br>There is so much I've never seen  
>And I can feel his heartbeat still<br>And I will do great things  
>On my father's wings<br>On my father's wings

"I love you dad be with me." With that I straighten up my uniform and went out side.


	3. Legacy

a/n It was brought to my attention I said Rebecca SORRY! lol thats what i get for reading and typing xD I ment Journey lol journey: how'd you mix up Journey with Rebecca?" me: I told you I was reading. Journey:that doesn't make any since?" me: Crazy rockatairian... Journey: what was that? Me: Nothing I was just giveing the dissclaimer I dont own Treasure Planet!

"Yes back to open space again! " I said while walking back to _Legacy _with Doc. "Well Jim atleast this time I wont be confuseing the captain and First officer." "Yeah.. " I laughed at the memory " Wonder who she got to be first mate so soon?" "Surprised me she got a new one...after well you know." "Well Doc she's gotta move on I geuss."

Weh nwe borded we seen the new first mate but they had there back us. But we did hear a female's voice ordering the much better looking crew about. "Ahoy there commander everything...ship shape?" 'again with the jokes?' I thought rolling my eyes.

"Oh hi guys!" "Journey?" She was the first mate? "Yeah. thats me." "nice new threads." "You two." I accually was in my ISA smiled unlike her father had.

"Miss. Arrow! Cadet Hawkins!" Amelia called from the bridge. "Yes ma'am?" We said in unison once we got up to her. The difference Journey's uniform had was it didnt have coat tails and at the time she didnt have on her tri-cornered hat.

"I want you two to have this ship ready for launch in the next 10 minutes .. can you two do that?" "Yes ma'am!" Journey saluted. Me I just looked at her like she was crazy 10 minutes to get the entire ship ready? "Mister Hawkins?" "Y-yes ma'am."

It accually went smoothly luckly Journey had watched her dad enough to know whot to do.

I was so glad when the lauch was overand I didnt have to mop! "Having a good time Mister Hawkins? " Journey asked coming beside me. "Yes Miss..Arrow I am." She smiled gently.

"So uh you've spaced before?" "Oh many times." "So..why didnt you come to Treasure Planet?" "Dad said it would be to dangerous. Geuss he was right.." "Yeah...woulda been fun to have another teen on bord though."

"Yeah well-" "S'cuse me ." "Yes..Oh!" "Im ssorry I didnt mean to ssscare you." "No , no your fine it's still early morning." Journey still seemed un-nerved by the manatvor. "I'm the ships cook Misster . Ssscully." "Niceto meet you. "will you pleae give me honor of coming with me a moment ? Theres amtter I need to disscuss." "Ermmm Alright. See you around J- . "

With thathe walked away and I went to my quaters and pulled out my old guitar. Ihad been playing for years and had even written a few songs about my life..I know weird.

But it was one thing my dad and I agreed on. I began to play a song I had written when I was 9 , re written a coiple of weeks ago to sound...less childish.

The Adventure By JamesHawkins

I wanna have the same last dream again  
>The one where I wake up and I'm alive<br>Just as the four walls close me within  
>My eyes are open up with pure sunlight<br>I'm the first to know  
>My dearest friends<br>Even if your hope has burned with time  
>Anything that is dead shall be re-grown<br>And your vicious pain, your warning sign  
>You will be fine<p>

Hey oh here I am  
>And here we go<br>Life's waiting to begin

Any type of love it will be showed  
>Like every single tree reach for the sky<br>If you're gonna fall  
>I'll let you know<br>That I will pick you up  
>Like you for I<br>I felt this thing  
>I can't replace<br>When everyone was working for this goal  
>Where all the children left without a trace<br>Only to come back as pure as gold  
>To recite this all<p>

Hey oh here I am  
>And here we go<br>Life's waiting to begin  
>Tonight<br>Hey oh here I am  
>And here we go<br>Life's waiting to begin  
>Tonight<br>Hey oh here I am  
>And here we go<br>Life's waiting to begin

I can not live  
>I can't breathe<br>Unless you do this with me  
>I can not live<br>I can't breathe  
>Unless you do this with me<br>I can not live  
>I can't breathe<br>Unless you do this with me  
>I can not live<br>I can't breathe  
>Unless you do this with me<br>I can not live  
>I can't breathe<br>Unless you do this with me  
>I can not live<br>I can't breathe  
>Unless you do this with me<p>

Hey oh, here I am (do this with me)  
>Here we go<br>Life's waiting to begin (do this with me)  
>Hey oh, here I am (do this with me)<br>Here we go  
>Life's waiting to begin<br>Life's waiting to begin 

A/n Thanks CaptainAmeliaGirl for the song! Its really not written by Jim everyone Fangirls*gasp* But its by Angels and Airwaves I dont own it or TP Again..I only own Journey . Oh and wonder why shes scared of mantavors...probably not why you think ...


	4. daddys little girl

**a/n *GASP* Geuss what! Everyone: what? Me: TP IS MINE! Everyone:YAY! Me: yeah no im kidding... *tomato* Well I still own Journey :) Journey:lucky me... Me:isn't she a nice person... Journey:*glares* Me:What'd I do to you? Journey:Called me Rebecca. Me:Ugh! your still mad about that? Journey: Yes! Me:Why Rebeccas a cute baby from another story of mine? Journey:Now im a baby? Me: just .. Never you mind! On with the story... **

That night everyone was sound asleep...well except for Journey since her father's dealth her nightmares had been worst. She had them since she was very little the same one each time.

_"journey!" Dad? Dad where are you wheres mommy?" _She was always three years old and in there old home on Uton. A planet next to montressor. she never could find any one until it was to late. _"journey." "Dad?" _There she would finally see two mantavor pirates. One she didnt know the other she rememberd really well. But her father was always already killed. then they disapper into thin air. _"Daddy! Mommy where are you? "_

She woke up with a start and...jim? "Jim how did you get in here?" "Uhh I walked in when I herd you yelling? Are you okayy? " "Yeah just a bad dream." "Care to share?" "no I dont."

"It'll make you feel better?" the look she gave him told him to back off. "why do you care?" "I just do. ""Well leave me to myself." She snapped. Jim had never seen her this way normally she was so sweet and kind.

"Okay have it your way." When he left she put her head into her hands. "what does it mean papa?" She knew why she had them but why still today... Her father used to Always sit at ther bedside when she had the nightmares. He would make her laugh or let her cry which ever she needed.

She remembered when she was 8 years old something he told her , "_I know your leaving." "Honey..." "your always leaving me!" "Journey - " "Can't you just stay home?" "Please Journ let me finish." "sorry.." "Dear why are you so upset that I am leaving i'll only be gone a week." "Cause what is I have another bad dream... I wont be able to sleep with out you ." "journey no matter if im here or not just think of something i've told you before or a memory of us I'm never to far from you Journey no matter where I am." "i dont understand?" "Im always in your heart , just know I love you. Cause one day i wont be in the old world and you'll have to be strong." "I will daddy! Just as strong as you are!" "I bet you can be stronger than that. " "thats REALLY strong." _

_He had kissed her little forhead and stood up. "you can do what ever you want in life journ Just set your heart and mind beyound the stars. "I Will daddy! I promise I will !"_

A song come to her mind suddenly so she quietly sang not know Jim was just outside her door.

_Daddy take me with you  
>I promise I'll be good<br>Daddy, it's next time  
>And Mama said I could<br>Sitting in the front seat, riding downtown  
>For an <em>_ice cream__ cone, I'd wrap him around  
>My little fingers, tighter than my baby curls<br>You can make a tear go a long, long way when you're  
>Daddy's little girl<em>

_Walking down the isle  
>My eyes on Mr. Right<br>My boquet was shaking  
>But Daddy held on tight<br>Taking those last steps, Daddy and me  
>From the child to the woman I'd be<br>With a diamond on my finger  
>And my mama's string of pearls<br>He gave me away 'cause I couldn't stay  
>Daddy's little girl<em>

_Well, he taught me my bible  
>From seven to thirteen<br>Taught me to drive when I was a wild thing  
>I reached and he prayed when I made some mistakes<br>That I wouldn't have made if I'd've done it his way_

_Now he hugs me when he sees me  
>We talk about the past<br>He tries to __give me money__  
>And I try to give it back<br>He's a book of advice  
>More than I need<br>The look in his eyes  
>As he's saying to me<br>Let me help you while I can  
>While I'm still in this world<br>What will you do when your Daddy's gone  
>And you're Daddy's little girl<em>

_What'll I do when my daddy's gone..._

"Wish you could be here now dad...what would I give for you to be here now dad..you've really got to quite listening to me Jimsome people might call that stalking." "I-wait how did you-" "your boot sqeeked on the way back." "You really miss him huh?" "Well yeah!"

"I love your singing." She smiled. "sing another?" He asked. "Uh well..alright."

They say life is so much sweeter  
>Through the telephoto lens of fame<br>Around here you get just as much attention  
>Cheerin' at the high school football game<p>

I dreamed of going to Nashville  
>Put my money down and placed my bet<br>But I just got the first buck of the season  
>I made the front page of the Turner "Town Gazette"<p>

Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell  
>Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend<br>Maybe knows you just a little too well  
>Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail<br>Hey words gonna get around  
>Everybody dies famous in a small town<p>

Tyler and Casey broke up  
>It ended pretty quietly<br>That's just what they let us all believe

Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell  
>Every grandma, in law, ex girlfriend<br>Maybe knows you just a little too well  
>Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail<br>Hey words gonna get around  
>Everybody dies famous in a small town<p>

Baby who  
>Needs their faces in a magazine<br>Me and you  
>We've been stars of the town since we were 17<p>

Let's go on down to the quick stop  
>Wear your yellow shades<br>And I'll put on my tight jeans  
>And we'll just spend the weekend burnin' <span>rubber<span>  
>And we'll let em point and stare in disbelief<p>

Every last one, route one, rural heart's got a story to tell  
>Every grandma, in law, ex <span>girlfriend<span>  
>Maybe knows you just a little too well<br>Whether you're late for church or you're stuck in jail  
>Hey words gonna get around<br>Everybody dies famous in a small town

"Do you come up with these?" "most yes." "your amazing." "Well thanks but it's just a hobby. I dont want to go anywhere with it ." "but why? " "Like I said it's a hobby."

"right well g'night." "good night Jim." With that both Teens went to there beds and to sleep.

A/n song belong to Miranda lambert 'Everyone dies famous' and the first is Kippi Brannon's daddys little girl . 


	5. Beautiful disaster

**A/n Well I think the story is moveing quite nicely. I know you guys are reading soooo reveiw :D Or i'll have Journey hunt you all down personally. **

**Journey:Dont listen to her 'cause I dont**

**. Me: what's with you? **

**Journey: you dont even know who i am! **

**Me: yes I do you journey Arrow wait is this the Rebecca thing? C'mon! **

**Journey : Well the writer owns nothing! **

**Me: i own- **

**journey:ON with the story!**

The next morning Jim seen Journey sitting in the shrouds so he went to join her. "I didnt know first mates sat around? " He smurked. "Jim , how many first mates you ever met?"

"Just- your father." "Right my father was a rockatairian I do not believe my father could sit in the shrouds." Journey said smartly. "Yeah well any ways how old are you?"

"you've known me how long?" "Couple a months ? " She chuckled lightly , "i'll be 16 tomorrow." Tomorrow!" "mhm." "16 huh?" "yeah...? " "cool uh well I'll be back Journey."

Jim ran off to find Amelia. " Captain?" "Yes mister Hawkins?" "Captian tomorrow is Journey's birthday and well I wannna do something for her." "A party?" "Yeah!"

"i think that's a grand idea mister Hawkins!" "Thanks I'll go tell everyone else! " she knodded permissing him to go.

the next day Journey looked for Jim. To be all honest she was kinda hurt no one had told her happy birthday not even Amelia. She couldn't find a single soul on deck to even talk to. Suddenly morph appered and started pulling her toward the galley. "Morph what are you doing? ""come ! Come !" He squeeked. "..well okay.." She shrugged and followed the playful blob into the Galley to see what he wanted to show her.

"Morph?" "SURPRISE!" Everyone shouted. She smiled "Thanks you guys!" That 's when the cook mister Jakes brought fourth a cake and other foods. "Happy Birthday Journey." Amelia whisperd . "Thanks Captain. " "Oh dont thank me love it was Jim's idea**." "**thank you Jim." She smiled brightly. "your welcome Journey come here I got something for you." He lead her out of the Gally and into the cargo bay.

"Jim?" "One moment." He reached in behind a create and brought out his gituar. "Y-you play?" "Eh yeah alittle." "Will you play..for me? " "Well better ... sorta...I kinda wrote you a song.."

"you wrote me a song?" "Yes but it's no where near as amazing as you er... yours are." "I sure its wonderful." "Now I'll remind you im not a singer.." She luaghed lightly as he countinued.

_When you feel all alone  
>And the world has turned its back on you<br>Give me a moment please to tame your wild wild heart  
>I know you feel like the walls are closing in on you<br>It's hard to find relief and people can be so cold  
>When darkness is upon your door and you feel like you can't take anymore<em>

_Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone_

_When you feel all alone  
>And a loyal friend is hard to find<br>You're caught in a one way street  
>With the monsters in your head<br>When hopes and dreams are far away and  
>You feel like you can't face the day<em>

_Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone_

_'Cause there has always been heartache and pain  
>And when it's over you'll breathe again<br>You'll breath again_

_When you feel all alone  
>And the world has turned its back on you<br>Give me a moment please  
>To tame your wild wild heart<em>

_Let me be the one you call  
>If you jump I'll break your fall<br>Lift you up and fly away with you into the night  
>If you need to fall apart<br>I can mend a broken heart  
>If you need to crash then crash and burn<br>You're not alone  
><em> 

She smiled and wiped her eyes. "Thank you." She said. "Was it that good..or that bad." "Oh no it was that great! No one's ever done something like that for me before!" "I'm glad you like it."

'I'll have to thank him somehow.'

Later that night she was in her room writing to her mother when suddenly she came up with a song in her mindand started singing.

_He drowns in his dreams  
>An exquisite extreme I know<br>He's as danged as he seems  
>And more heaven than a heart could hold<br>And if I try to save him  
>My whole world would cave in<br>It just ain't right  
>Lord, it just ain't right<em>

_Oh and I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>He's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and laughter<br>Lord, Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

_He's magic and myth  
>As strong as what I believe<br>A tragedy with  
>More damage than a soul should see<br>But do I try to change him  
>So hard not to blame him<br>Hold me tight  
>Hold me tight<em>

_Oh and I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>He's such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<em>

_Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

_I'm longing for love and the logical  
>But he's only happy, hysterical<br>I'm searching for some kind of miracle  
>Waited so long..<br>Waited So long._

_He's soft to the touch  
>But frayed at the end he breaks<br>He's never enough  
>And still he's more than I can take<br>Oh and I don't know  
>I don't know what he's after<br>But he's so beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>And if I could hold on  
>Through the tears and the laughter<br>Would it be beautiful?  
>Or just a beautiful disaster<em>

_He's beautiful  
>Such a beautiful disaster<br>_

"Wait snap out of this Journey." She said to her self. "You can't fall for Jim...but why can't I?" she couldn't help but think of her mother. She would hurt for the rest of her life because of her Father's dealth she didnt want to cause another that or feel that way.

She suddenly remembered the day Amelia came to there home and told them he wasn't ever coming home...

**a/n cliff hanger hmmm something tells me the next chappie is a flash back :O just geussing though ;P**


	6. because of you

_I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
>I will not let myself<br>Cause my heart so much misery  
><em> 

It was three months before the Legacy was due to arrive back Journey and Margret were living life as they normally did when Alton was on a a sudden knock on the door broke the silence in the home.

_I will not break the way you did,  
>You fell so hard<br>I've learned the hard way  
>To never let it get that far<em>

Margret answered it to find Amelia standing there bandaged up. "Amelia!" "Margret...we need to talk." "amelia where is Alton?" Amelia could feel her chest tighten with each question the woman asked. "Please sit down."

_Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>_

"where is my husband?" "H-he is gone Margret.." "What?" seeing the fear and hurt seep into the woman's eyes was almost to much for Amelia. "The crew was pirates Margret one..killed him.." "How.." she whispered trying to figure out this was or wasnt a dream. "Are you sure you wan tot hear this now?" "Please." "We ended up in a supernova...and the pirate cut his life line."

_Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<em>

"Mom? w-whats wrong?" Journey had herd Amelia's voice and her mothers panic and came down stairs to see the problem. "Journey. Come here sweet heart." Journey looked from her mother to her God-Mother and sat next to Margret. "Journey..." Her mother started taking her hand into hers something she only did when something bad happened. "Mom if Amelia is here where is dad?"

_Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<br>_

"He's gone Journey.." "gone where?" then it clicked. "No...no h-he not d-" she stoped and looked from her mother to Amelia again seeing Amelia's injured state and her mother's hurt expresstion she knew it was true. "Journ-" "No! no he can be! You're wrong!" she removed her hand from her mothers and stood up and ran into her room. "Journey!" her mother called after her.

_I lose my way  
>And it's not too long before you point it out<br>I cannot cry  
>Because I know that's weakness in your eyes<em>

"I'll go talk to her." Amelia said laying a conforting hand on her friends shoulders but all she did was place her head into her hands. Amelia climbed the stairs and walked down the hallway to Journey's room the only door that was shut. "Journey?" "Go away.." But instead Amelia open the door. she seen the teen laying on her belly on her bed holding something in her hands...a photo frame. And she said , "He lied.."

_I'm forced to fake  
>A smile, a laugh everyday of my life<br>My heart can't possibly break  
>When it wasn't even whole to start with<em> 

"what do you mean?" Amelia asked gently. "He told me he'd always be back Amelia! T-that he'd always be here! Is he?" Amelia seen she was clutching a photofram which contained a picture of her parents and her not to long before this current event.

_Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>_

"It isn't his fault Journey he would do whatever it took to be here with you." "I-i know but..I can't do this this!' "what? " "I- he- daddy helped me get this far Amelia with out him I can't do this.." "Journey you're father would love nothing more for you to go on and finish collage weather he was here or not. " "I know because heand mom didn't...because of me.."

_Because of you  
>I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me<br>Because of you  
>I am afraid<em>

"No Journey. They didn't finish for there own reasons-" "but I was one of them! They both coulda been something! And maybe if so he wouldn't be dead right now!" she snapped it was becoming too much for her to take in. amelia sat down next to her and pulled her close allowing her to cry it out. "W-what happen to you. " she asked Amelia.

_I watched you die  
>I heard you cry every night in your sleep<br>I was so young  
>You should have known better than to lean on me<br>_

amelia explained it all from start to finish. "Why ... why him he never hurt anyone with out reason..." "I dont know Journey but , just know he loves you . and he'll always be here." Amelia sat there with her until Journey feel asleep. And she got upand went a found Margret still sitting in the chair she left her in. "Why , Why alton..you know we needed you.."she didnt notice Amelia's presents or the hand laied on her shoulder.

_You never thought of anyone else  
>You just saw your pain<br>And now I cry in the middle of the night  
>For the same thing<br>_  
>"Just when I was getting him back the Ethirium made sure i'd never have him.." she said looking down at her wedding band. "He was coming out Marg." "I know. but it was too late." She said with tear ridden hazel eyes with grey speckles in them. Amelia remembered her eyes were what drew Alton to her then her personality and heart made him fall in love with her. They married at age 20 after dating a year and had Journey not long after.<p>

_Because of you  
>I never stray too far from the sidewalk<br>Because of you  
>I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt<br>Because of you  
>I try my hardest just to forget everything<br>Because of you  
><em> 

"i need him to help me with our daughter...H-he was my partner amelia..my husband.." she whispered the last part. "I know Margret , and he loved you and Journey you're all he wanted to talk about." a smile gently formed on her lips but soon vanished. "How am I going to get Journey though school?" "I'm sure Alton has you guys taken care of Margret... he loved you to much not to. " "but still amelia..." New tears began to form in the womans eyes. Amelia satyed there until Margret was finally able to pull her self back together. she went up stairs and looked into her daughter's room , the seelping being with in was all she had left of her husband...

she quitely went and climbed into their that when she woke up he'd be there and all would be better.. she feel alseep thinking of ways to help her and her daughter through the rest of their lives with out him.

_I don't know how to let anyone else in  
>Because of you<br>I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
>Because of you<br>I am afraid_

_Because of you  
>Because of you<em> 


	7. the past isnt in the past

the next night Journey and Jim were out standing on the bridge. It was their watch that night it was quite peaceful not a thing in sight too quite.

"journey?" "Yeah Jim?" "Why wont you tell me about the nightmares?" Journey sighed , "Cause it isnt important." "I know it is , it has something to do with mantavors and your father."

She sighed again strans of her light brunette hair fell into her face. "Alright I'll tell you." Jim looked up and fully interested. "Alright," she sat on the side of the ship and started her story.

_"when I was three years old my father was gone into service to protect the royal family from the pirate raid happening on our home planet at the time. Well late one night the pirates raided our town and my home. I was in my room asleep naturallywhen my mother came to get me up. you see it was just us at home as was most women in our town all the men were off to war." _she stopped to collect the memory.

_"then she told me to get dressed quickly and come on. As calm as she could...Well she placed me into the basement...I told her I didnt want to be alone but she told me i'd be alright and to stay quite.."_

"then what?" Jim asked gently. _"Well she went back upstairs telling me she'd soon be back suddenly I herd something loud and many voices one being my mothers , the basement door burst open and in entered came an old Manavor pirate captain holding my mom.. _

_"Lookie 'ire cap'm we found us a kiddie." They picked me up and brought me out. " "Leave her alone! We dont have anything for you!" "Oh but ye do ye sssee yer husband hasss sssomething of oursss Ssso well take sssomething of hisss." I remember he coked his shotgun. _

_I closed my eyes and herd shots and the cry of pain but felt mom hold to me tighter . _

_"Alton!" I opened my eyes and there was my father in his white blue and gold Naval uniform. the rest of the pirates took their captain and left only to be met by more naval officers outside.. I remember the captain saying , "Jussst you wait Arrow I'll heal we'll git outta diss you'll pay ." _

_"Daddy!" I went to my father I haddent seen him in nearly a year. It wasn't too much longer after that we left and moved to Montressor._

"But I am still bothered by the memory..and now my father's dead.." "Journey.." Jim thought about telling her that scroop was a mantavor but she didnt look like she needed to hear that at the moment. "Journey I love you and I'll never let any one hurt you." He put his arms around her and they stood there under the star light taking in each other's company. "I love you too Jim.." she mumbled. Un known to the two teens a certain mantavor cook was watching them .

"she's the one she's the first mate's daughter." He smirked and stalked back ot his bunk.

_"I don't want another pretty face  
>I don't want just anyone to hold<br>I don't want my love to go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul<br>You're the one I wanna chase  
>You're the one I wanna hold<br>I wont let another minute go to waste  
>I want you and your beautiful soul"<br>_

_**a/n I FINALLY got this updated :D chorus Lyrics belong to jesse mccartney's Beautiful soul R and R :)) **_


	8. traitor

It was a slient night, alittle to silent. Journey was right in the middle of a dream when the entire ship shook and the alarms sounded.

_I watch how the moon sits in the sky in the dark night  
>Shining with the light from the sun<br>and the sun doesn`t give light to the moon assuming  
>The moon`s gonna owe it one<br>_

Journey along with all the 6ther officers scrambled on their uniforms. "Miss. Arrow!" Aelia called. She rushed out still tieing back her hair.

_It makes me think of how you act for me you do  
>favors then rapidly<br>You just turn around and start askin` me about  
>Things that you want back from me<br>_

Jim quickly came beside her while still buttoning his white shirt. Amelia's eye were meer slits staring out in to space. "pirates!" she mumbled distastfully. "Arm the crew!"she shouted to Journey. In which she turned and gave every crew member a gun and not a moment too soon. Quickly pirates poured in.

_I`m sick of the tension  
>Sick of the hunger<br>Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
>Find another place<br>to feed your greed  
>While I find a place to rest<em>

_I wanna be in another place  
>I hate when you say you don`t understand<br>[You`ll see it`s not meant to be]  
>I wanna be in the energy<br>Not with the enemy  
>A place for my head<em> 

A pirate shot at Jim and he closed his eyes waiting for impact which never came. He opened his eyes to find Journey standing over him smiling. "You're lucky my father taught my how to shoot." "Yeah..I am." he laughed back get up and running back in.

_Maybe some day I`ll be just like you  
>And<br>Step on people like you do  
>And run away all the people I thought I knew<br>I remember back then who you were  
>Used to be calm, used to be strong,<br>Used to be generous, but you should have known  
>That you`d wear out your welcome and now you see<br>How quiet it is all alone  
><em>  
>Suddenly more pirates stormed in but Journey was holding her own. "Mister Scully! are you doning alright?" She asked the cook. He didn't respond yes or no but , "I'm sssorry." "What do you-" he knocked her out cold and carried her on to the pirate's ship.<p>

_I`m so sick of the tension  
>Sick of the hunger<br>Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
>Find another place to feed your greed<br>While I find a place to rest_

_I`m so sick of the tension  
>Sick of the hunger<br>Sick of you acting like I owe you this  
>Find another place to feed your greed<br>While I find a place to rest!_

Journey woke up in one cell that wasn't on a ship and seen the cook. "You!" she accused trying to stand but couldn't. "Temporary musssscle relaxant." He smirked and lifted her up and carried her. "Let me go!" "You may like here yer goin' ." "for some reason i have my doubts." He smirked again at her and dropped her in a cell onto of some rags that was suppose to be a bed.

she galred as he said , "You will." She was able to pull her self up a little bit and fuss , "No throws Journey Arrow around! Stupid spider.." "journey...is that you?" A voice asked.

"dad?"

_I wanna be in another place  
>I hate when you say you don`t understand<br>[You`ll see it`s not meant to be]  
>I wanna be in the energy<br>Not with the enemy  
>A place for my head<em>

_a/n do you think Arrow's back or is it a dream comment and tell me what ya think :D Song is by linkin' Park a place for my head _


End file.
